Breaking the Habit
by Tifa Leonhart
Summary: Eddy left his friends on bad terms in highschool and runs into Double D.It may just be the second chance he'd been hoping for. KavinEdd,eventual EddyXEdd
1. The Nightmare Begins

Title: Breaking the Habit

Rating: Will be R for sexual content – this ain't no Cartoon Network story

Chapter: 1 The Nightmare Begins

Pairings: Kevin+Double D eventual EddyXDouble D w/ hints of possible EdXOC

Warnings: Ummmm….. slash. Yeah… and … some swear words… and probably sex. I'm a big pervert everyone.

Thanks: Ghosthelwig for being a great friend!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, you'd be watching this and I'd probably be rated MA. ;;;

The young man at the table took another drink from the bottle before him. With a sigh, he pushed back the few strands of blond hair that refused to stay put, scowling. The frown on his face was probably what kept anyone from approaching him. He was handsome in his own way. While he wasn't tall dark and mysterious, he did have a body that he could be proud of. Ever since high school, he'd worked out and kept in shape, turning his once slightly pudgy body into solid muscle. He truly had been a cliché jock as well, cheerleader girlfriend and captain of the football team. Memories of his teenage years brought a crooked smile to his face. His girlfriend then, Naz, had been someone he'd always wanted. She was gorgeous and had always held their attention. The boys on the old cul-de-sac he used to live on would stop whatever they were doing when she walked by. He remembered being quite cocky over getting her as his girlfriend in high school, especially since she had turned down his "rival" Kevin previously.

The blue eyed man took another swing of his beer, letting his thoughts drift to the life he knew before. It was amazing how all of them had grown up and changed really. Kevin, having always been able to constantly show him up in adolescence had only seemed to fail at everything during high school where he succeeded. Not in grades mind you, intelligence had never truly been his strongest point. He had managed to pass at least. As for the others… Ralph had moved while still in junior high to his "old country" and who knew where THAT was. Johnny had stayed and gone into woodshop and architecture, big surprise there. Sometimes he wondered what Plank had really been to the boy… but that ended up providing only disturbing images. Jimmy… wow, it seemed to only make sense now. Jimmy had turned out… well… gay. Flaming to boot. He could clearly see how cliché he was when he was younger as well. During high school it was if that small twisted part of him had blossomed – he'd become gothic? Punk? He'd never really paid attention to him that much to tell the truth. He just remembered being a bit shocked, and yet feeling as if it had made sense all along. He'd remembered how upset Sarah had been though, or he remembered Ed telling him about. Ed had always, for some strange reason, been really protective of her, and had been distraught that his baby sister had been hurt. He couldn't really remember what had happened after that… he'd pulled away from them; his friends, Ed and Double D.

His hold on the neck of the bottle tightened when he thought of them. They weren't his friends anymore. He wasn't mad at them, it was just that they had drifted. Or, at least he had. He'd finally had what he craved social acceptance and popularity. He'd been home coming king damn it. He'd been the best. He'd been better than his brother for Christ's sake! They… they were just… he couldn't … Ed was Ed. He was in those special education classes and he couldn't risk hanging out with the big lug. And, as for Double D? Come on, it was a given that the boy would be a certifiable nerd. There wasn't a chance in hell he could be seen talking to them. They had tried to remain friends with him, and he'd turned from them every time they approached him in public. He just walked away and ignored them. It… it had been easier to do so towards Ed in the beginning because the idiot didn't understand. It didn't take sock head long enough to figure it out though and he'd stopped approaching him in class or in the halls. Whenever he did see him and make eye contact Double D would just hold it, forcing Eddy to look away, feeling ashamed. And he was. No one else except perhaps Edd knew it too. Hell, he made fun of them! The two boys that had stood by him no matter what, and had remained there when they were younger and everyone thought him a loser. He sure as hell felt like one now that everything was over and said and done with. He'd been such a heel, especially when he'd heard that Double D could have skipped two years of high school and gone to any college of his choice full scholarship, but had stayed. He'd stayed because of Ed. Ed had been failing despite the simplified classes until Double D started tutoring him. Ed had graduated high school with them because Double D had stayed to help him. He stayed to help his friend.

Groaning in self-pity and misery he tilted the bottle back and downed the rest of its contents. Oh, how the mighty had fallen… He'd never resorted to drinking any of his problems away before, but here he was, polishing off his fourth bottle. It didn't make matters any better that he hadn't had anything to drink in years, minus a glass of champagne during the occasional date. It was his twenty-sixth birthday and he found himself alone, depressed, and drunk. It's probably what brought on the memories of his childhood. Sometimes he desperately wished he could go back and perhaps right his wrongs and repair the damage but he knew he couldn't go back across bridges he himself had burned. He massaged the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. The loud music didn't exactly help him either.

And so with his mind made up, he stood up to leave the establishment and promptly got knocked back down into his seat. He scowled up at the person he'd run into ready to inflict pain if he had to. " What the hell man…? Assho-" he paused though mid-insult and blinked.

Standing there in front of him was a young man with a slim body covered in nearly pale skin. He wore a snug red T-shirt and formfitting faded blue jeans, and… a beanie. The object forced him to study the face more in depth and saw the incredibly dark brown eyes wide and blinking owlishly. The young man began to stutter an apology when Eddy held his hand up. " It… it's fine…Sorry for snapping… umm…" he trailed off frowning. God… it looked just like him…! What did he say? "Hi? Remember me? I was your best friend until I became a world class dick and treated you like shit in high school?" Somehow he didn't think that'd go over well… Blushing he looked down for a moment before staring at him again. " Edd…?"

Edd completely froze looking like a dear caught in the headlights of a quickly approaching vehicle. "Ho- … E-Eddy…?" he whispered in awe. He could only gape as the other man nodded. He didn't know quite what to feel at the moment. Shock was about the only emotion or thought his brain could process at the moment, well, that and how handsome Eddy had become. Edd blushed at his train of thought and attempted that nifty little trick called speech but he still felt at a loss and was currently imitating a fish as his mouth repeatedly opened and closed.

The already awkward situation suddenly paled in comparison to the new one as another man walked up, sliding a possessive arm around Double D's waist with a questioning look on his face. "What's going on here Edd?" he asked, fighting off the urge to frown at the blond before him, a few pale orange strands of hair falling in front of his eyes.

Double D finally managed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and blushed as he looked up at his boyfriend before replying, " Ah… Kevin, it's Eddy…"

AN: Bum bum bum. Short and all but it's just a test run. I've been doing fanarts for so long that I figured I'd get back to work on fics, and I'm now certifiably addicted to EddyXEdd fics. ;;; Blame Ghosthelwig. o.O And if you read this Ghost and figure out who I am, major points to you and you'll get a fun prize – o.o you can view .avi files? Like for Real One Player, right?


	2. As the World Falls Down

Title: Breaking the Habit

Rating: Will be R for sexual content – this ain't no Cartoon Network story

Chapter: 2 As the World Falls Down

Pairings: Kevin+Double D eventual EddyXDouble D w/ hints of possible EdXOC

Warnings: Ummmm….. slash. Yeah… and … some swear words… and probably sex later on. I'm a big pervert everyone.

Thanks: Ghosthelwig for being a great friend!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, you'd be watching this and it'd probably be rated MA. ;;;

Eddy didn't know what to say to the two young men before him. He attempted to force back a scowl at how possessive Kevin was being of Edd. Since when did that jerk ever be nice to them? He couldn't recall Kevin ever hanging out with Edd, especially after junior high. But then again, that's the time he'd shunned his friends so Kevin may have very well became friends with Double D. For some reason the idea irked him to great extent. He felt guilty for the feelings of betrayal the situation brought forth, but damn it, Double D had been his friend first and Kevin was the bad guy. Slowly it registered what it meant for Kevin to be so possessive, especially with his arm around Double D.

Double D was gay. Or bisexual at least, Eddy thought after recalling how enamored Edd had been with Naz, and one of those psychotic Kanker sisters one disturbing Valentine's Day. Eddy still wasn't quite sure if it surprised him or not, nor did he know if it disgusted him. He _was _very shocked that Kevin enjoyed the company of men, but then, Double D hadn't ever come across as being all that manly. So perhaps it wasn't such a stretch that a "macho man" like Kevin could have feelings for Double D. Although, that wasn't being entirely fair to Double D. Just because he wasn't a Man with capital "M" didn't automatically make him queer.

Eddy's previous headache decided to make its presence known again, kind of like that annoying friend or guest that just couldn't or wouldn't take the hint to leave. What the hell was he supposed to do or say now? Shake hands with a friendly, "Where's the wedding gonna be held?" Today was just not Eddy's day. He felt like he was back in the days of the cul-de-sac and he'd just been left out of the joke… or maybe he was the joke. Either way he suddenly felt somewhat awkward again, like ten times as awkward as puberty had been. The tables had turned again and all Kevin had to do to reclaim his spot as top dog was show up with Eddy's best friend.

Eddy was pissed. Eddy was confused. Eddy was hurt. Eddy was ashamed. Eddy needed another drink.

Taking yet another swig of his beer, hoping to stall long enough so that he wouldn't be the one to be the first to speak.

" Holy shit, Eddy? Apparently all that crap about you being some big shot salesman was just that. Crap. What the hell are you doing here?" Oh great, Kevin took the initiative and made the first comment. Fantastic.

Allowing himself to grind his teeth for only a split second Eddy forced a relaxed smile to spread across his face. He had to bullshit all day at work, how could this be any more difficult. " Got bored I guess. I never did hear where you ended up though… must not have been all that spectacular."

The red head's eyebrows twitched slightly in the southerly direction, but otherwise his smirk remained strong. " Not as if you kept in touch with anyone to hear, but

Eddy winced at that. He may have bested Kevin in how much money he made, but they both knew what it took to achieve that and that no one respected him for it.

Apparently forgotten by the two, Double D sighed, " You boys need me to pull out a ruler so you can see who's bigger?" Honestly, he thought they were over all that. He was. Really. Seeing Eddy stirred up nothing. Not one bit. No bitterness, or anything … else.

Apparently Eddy wasn't the only one who had to sale bullshit.

Both momentarily stunned having been distracted with each other, and Eddy never expecting something so… near vulgar to come out of Double D's mouth only stared at him. Eddy coughed awkwardly and glanced away while Kevin let out a loud laugh and tightened his still existent hold upon Edd. " We both know I'd win hands down in that department," he smirked.

Edd managed to look embarrassed and pissed at the same time. "Right… well I have the feeling that I know where all of this is going." Pulling away from Kevin's tight grip he gave both boys a condescending look. " I'm going to get a drink. If either of you decide to grow up, you know where I'll be."

Kevin scowled when he saw the look of triumph on Eddy's face when Double D pulled away from him. " Babe… come on…Don't get all pissy." He grabbed Edd's wrist but made himself do so gently (being rough tended to just upset Edd). Smirking softly he rubbed his thumb against the soft underside of his wrist.

Double D looked a bit reluctant now in his plans to leave in huff. Sighing, he leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. " I'm not 'pissy' Kevin, I'm irritated." With that he pulled away again, albeit not so quickly and made his way over to the bar.

"So… you're a queer," was all Eddy found himself able to come up with. Where the hell had all of his talking skills gone!

"Ya know… somehow that's pretty funny. 'Cause I coulda sworn you had that same look you used to have when Naz hung out with me. Except now… it's over Double D," Kevin laughed.

"Yeah well we all know that Naz soon realized how much of a loser you were. She came to _me_ remember? If I wanted him, I could get Double D from you."

At this Kevin scowled. "Stay the fuck away from him Eddy. You already messed up with him. He hates your guts. You screwed up with everyone. Double D doesn't need you to lead him around anymore."

Growling, Eddy slammed his hands down on the table before standing. " You saying he's got you now or something? You couldn't replace me. No one can fucking replace me…! I'm better than my brother God damn it!"

Quite a few people paused to stare at the scene that was taking place.

Kevin knew he'd found a tender spot and decided to poke at it more. " We all know you got to be popular like your stupid brother. Maybe you're forgetting that you scorned everyone who might give a crap.

"And I wouldn't want to replace an idiot. I have no ambitions of being a _dork_ Eddy. Which is all you _ever_ were, are, and will be. I'm quite happy with who I am. You're the one stuck in the past, who's trying to be someone you're not."

Eddy felt every muscle in his body tense, ready to pounce on the smirking man in front of him. He was someone damn it! How the hell did this asshole manage to make him feel like garbage again? It wasn't fair! He'd done everything he possible could to ensure that this wouldn't happen again. He wasn't weak. He was strong, physically so. He was successful. He was confident. He was better. Better than all of them!

A very familiar voice yelled, "Stop…!" just as he made to leap across the table at the infuriating red head. Growling he glared over at his old friend only to be found on the receiving end of one of the coldest looks he'd ever received. He quickly dropped his anger and shrunk back slightly. Jesus, he'd forgotten how Double D, if pushed too far would just up and snap.

" I can't believe you two." Edd was positively seething. He'd always been very serious in being courteous and showing his manners. Eddy was far from following the proper rules of how one conducted himself in public. He felt embarrassed. He felt ashamed again. Just like he did when he was a kid, and just like Double D had made him feel when he had shunned him in high school.

"Kevin were leaving," Edd hissed, this time he grabbed his boyfriend roughly and tugged him out of the small club.

Eddy stood there silently looking down at the table. It hurt. He didn't know what hurt, or why it hurt, but it hurt. He hurt so badly. He waited a minute before he too left the establishment.

Happy Birthday to him.

AN: Hmmm….It appears that I can't write long chapters. If I attempt this I quickly loose focus and intrest and all my beautiful inspiration drains away. Sob! So I'll try instead to write several smaller chapters like this one. Hopefully it will cure some writter's block and I can get back to writing fanfics to relieve stress. o.O And for those of you possibly interested in working for Barnes and Noble… don't. God it sucks. ….Maybe it's just my store. We can't even make payroll. cries All of my time has been sucked up into the depths that is B&N. I've only just recently tried drawing again. ….yeah all my talent dissapeared again. curses Anyways! I apologise for the lack of updates… It's been awhile since I got into the swing of writing. I hope to pick it up a little just for fun. God knows I don't have the skill for it, but it's cool to put your ideas out there.

Ghost! OMG! I miss you! I'm so sorry I haven't sent you this fabled gift. Although good news, I got a promotion so new comp isn't gonna be all that difficult. ; As always I owe all my EE and E goodness and obsession to you!


End file.
